First World Bank
"Time to cash out." First World Bank 'is a heist in ''PAYDAY: The Heist. It takes place in a bank of the same name. Before the heist begins, Bain informs the crew that their insider hid a drill and two cans of Thermite in a photocopy machine in the server room but has bailed, leaving them to locate the bank manager in order to retrieve the gear. Since the heist does not start until one of the players initiates it, the crew has all the time they need to search for the bank manager and position themselves to take out guards and security cameras. Removing all of the cameras will give a generous cash bonus. Once the drill is attached to the security door leading to the back half of the bank, the crew will have to defend themselves while resetting the drill when it jams. Someone will also have to erase the security footage using a terminal in one of the offices upstairs in Management. After the drill finishes, the crew must make their way to an office above the vault and use the Thermite to melt through the floor. Using both cans of Thermite makes the process go more quickly (in Single Player, this means making a return trip to the photocopy machine). Once inside the vault, the crew must fill their duffel bags with the cash and wait for law enforcement to open the vault doors for their escape. While inside, there are also a number of loose bundles of cash on tables and in deposit boxes that can be taken for small cash reward. When the crew is ready to leave, they must make their way back to the server room through the lobby (as security shutters have blocked off the stairs next to the door they drilled), blow a hole into the neighboring building using C4, and navigate to the underground garage, where they are exfiltrated via a garbage truck. Objectives *Find the Bank Manager *Get the Drill and Thermite from the copier machine *Place Drill *Erase the Security Footage (Delete the evidence about the crew) *Protect/Restart Drill *Pour Thermite out above the Vault *Wait until the Thermite is done *Enter the Vault and take the money *Get through the Lobby *Blow an escape route through the wall of the upper bank *Escape Variations and Events This section lists variations and events that appear randomly or if the players make a certain decision. Police entry points or the locations of hostages are not mentioned because those are '''always random. Moneybundles *There are always a couple moneybundles in the level however their exact locations are random. Vault Hallway *On Overkill 145+ difficulty police units will come out of the vents. The Vault *Occasionally there are a couple civilians inside the vault. Security Shutters *In rare cases they misfunction and do not seal off the upper passage. This makes reaching the wall where C4 has to be placed a lot easier. The Escape *After the staircase part of the escape it is possible that some of the doors blow open revealing special units. Gallery First World Bank.jpg Screenshot 2.png Screenshot 1.png 5794182224_3288ff0318.jpg FirstWorldBank screen.jpg FirstWorldBank vault hallway.jpg 2012-09-24_00004.jpg|Just under the maps glitch area, which is on the second floor. 2012-09-24_00005.jpg|Once you traverse a certain distance down, you'll get knocked down. Trivia *Advertisements for First World Bank appear on the sides of bus stops in Heat Street. *The music that plays before the heist begins is very similar to that which plays in the 1995 film Heat before a shootout outside a bank.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heat_%281995_film%29 *After the first area has been cleared of guards and the first assault wave is yet to arrive, a random AI-controlled crew member (if there are any) will stand on one of the tables in the lobby and say, "We want to hurt no one! We're here for the bank's money, not your money. Your money is insured by the federal government, you're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your families, don't risk your life. Don't try and be a hero!" This is also a reference to the Heat, where one of the characters does the same thing.http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Heat_(film)#Neil_McCauley *First World Bank was featured in the PSN demo for the game, though the level ended when the player reached the vault. It has a reputation limit of 10 and is only playable in singleplayer with bots. *In the bookcases inside the bank, a book of two hands holding a green apple is visible. This is most likely a reference to the book "Twilight" which has the same cover, with a red apple instead. *Although Bain says you can shoot the bank manger , he counts as a civillian. *When going up the stairs that rotate around the innacessable elevator, next to the entrance to the vault, if you go from the leftmost corner of the elevator on the top floor, to the rightmost corner of the wall in front of you, you will find that you will sink into the floor slightly, with a bit of rotation you can then go under the map, and shoot anyone above you, a bit more and you'll fall into an instant death area. If you have at least one bot, they'll revive you somehow, and you will find that you are in an infinitely long fall. Money bundles Below is a list of all the possible locations where there may be money bundles: *On a brown filing cabinet in a separate office room in the Drill Area. *Under the desk on the computer of the manger's office in Management. *On a shelf with a TV in the manager's office in Management. *Under the desk on the computer next to the manager's office in Management. *There are sometimes two on the desk in the room where you place the thermite. *There are several in the vault. *On a computer on the last desk closest to the corner of the room (not the large desk next to the projector) in Second Office Building. Category:First World Bank Category:Companies Category:Heists